Forever & Always
by QuaffleBird
Summary: Hermione is heavily overwhelmed at some shocking news about her and her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. But, problems come and people reject. Ron thinks she's made an impression on her, and absolutely hates her now. Hermione lost, Draco confused, Harry trying to help, Ron angry. What happens next? Entering jimthecricket's "Dramione baby challenge"
1. News

**_HPOV_**

I woke up in a double bed in an unrecognizable room. The walls were pale green and the bed was the only thing there. The sheets covered my body and I noticed I was accompanied. Draco Malfoy lay sleeping peacefully beside me. I could hear his heavy breathing and could smell his delicious scent. I smiled to myself and rolled over, snuggling into him. To be honest, I didn't really remember what happened last night...

Draco moaned and rolled over, facing me. My eyes fluttered open and I stared into his handsome face. He was smiling at me, and I was smiling at him

"What happened?" I asked, feeling his hand rub my cheek gently.

"Don't you remember our... events?" The thought dawned on me and I suddenly realized mine and his bodies were bare. I twisted my arms and pulled the sheet higher, trying to hide my body.

"There's no point, I've already seen." he chuckled.

I looked around the room and another question came to me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in the Room of Requirement."

I looked around and it made sense, now. '_Of course!_' I thought.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Draco leaned over and grabbed his watch. His eyes bulged and he seemed to realize whether we'd be late or not.

"What?" I asked nervously.

Without warning, he grabbed my hand and pulled we out of the bed along with himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" I screeched at him, trying to cover my body once again.

I stared awkwardly at his.

"Right..." Draco closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose, as if concentrating really hard on something.

Suddenly, a pair of uniforms lay perfectly folded and untouched on the bed.

I made a run for it, and reached the uniforms. One was a girl's Gryffindor uniform, and the other was a boy's Slytherin uniform.

I slipped some underwear and a bra on quickly, and also applied my shirt, jumper, skirt and robes.

"Ready?" I asked, lifting my head up and staring at the Draco Malfoy who was having trouble tying his tie.

I rolled my eyes and swatted his hands away, replacing them with mine and fixing his tie. I could feel his eyes burning on mine, which were focused on the tie. Might I say that it was quite difficult not to look up at him.

"There," I said triumphantly, looking at the perfectly tied tie.

"You're so beautiful." commented Draco unexpectedly. I blushed and stared at the ground.

"You _are_," he said, walking closer and bringing my head up.

A silence was held and his stormy, grey eyes pierced my chocolate brown ones.

We both leant in and kissed each other. I felt warmth, comport and safety whenever I was with him.

We pulled away and I tore my eyes from his and walked to the door.

He trotted behind me and I knew he was swinging his hand back and forth, presenting to whip my butt.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

He tried to look innocent and swung back and forth on the balls of his feet.

I rolled my eyes and continued, then felt his hand slap my butt. I turned around and slapped his cheek not too harshly.

"Get real!" I shouted at him turning and walking out the door.

"Professor McGonagall?" I asked, waving my hand in the air. She paused her speech of Transfiguration and looked at me.

"Yes, Ms Granger?"

"May I please go to the bathroom?"

"You may," I stood up and left the classroom. I went up and down corridors when I finally found the toilets.

I entered my cubicle and pulled a stick out of my pocket. It was a pregnancy tester. I couldn't help it, and I couldn't risk it either.

As I exited the cubicle, I felt dizzy and shocked. More shocked than ever. I looked in the mirror at my worried face and my eyes full of fear. I looked down at the small stick. It was green.

I was going to have a baby.


	2. Telling The Father

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the favorites and followers! To be honest, that's the most I've ever gotten! Thanks!**

* * *

I ran back to the Transfiguration classroom, distressed. I had to tell Draco. The thought punished me and the day seems to drag by until lunch finally arrived.

When I was about to head to the Slytherin table, Ron held my arm and looked concerned.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine." I lied, forcing a smile. I wanted so bad to tell him I loved him, but I also had feelings for Draco.

I kissed him on the cheek and rushed to Blaise Zabini.

"Granger... what do you want?" he asked testily.

"Where's Malfoy?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" sneered Theodore Nott, leaning in.

"Just tell me!" I snapped desperately.

Blaise raised his eyebrow and then replied.

"He said he'd gone to Snape to talk to him about... I dunno, didn't say." It dawned on me that he was probably talking about fatherhood or pregnancy, because Snape is like a father to him.

I rushed off to the dungeons.

**_DPOV_**

"So... could you help me?" I asked Snape.

"What do you need help with?" he asked irritably for the fifth time.

"I can't tell you!" I replied.

"Then how do you expect me to help you?" I pondered on the question for a minute, and then something unexpected happened.

Hermione bursted into the room.

"Draco!" she said, looking desperate.

"Er... can you give us a minute?" I asked awkwardly, turning to Snape.

He glared at me and left menacingly.

As soon as he left, I snapped on Hermione. "I was a little occupied! And anyway, what the heck is the matter?"

"I'm pregnant." she said. My eyes bulged and I laughed.

"You can't be! That's impossible!"

"But I am! Look!" She shoved a pregnancy test stick under my nose and it was green.

"You're going to be a father!" All of a sudden, I felt dizzy, and felt like I was spinning in circles, then I fell, and everything went black...

* * *

**A/N: So... that was Chapter 2! What a surprise for Draco... poor guy... but wait till you see the next... another poor guys all around!**


	3. Secrets

**A/N: So... everybody loves this story! I've decided to continue it and am creating a banner for it! So, that should she good! Anyway, continue reading. xP**

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the hospital wing. Hermione was sitting in a chair next to me, sleeping, her hand linked with mine. When I tried to move, she jerked awake.

"Draco!" she said, leaning forward and kissed me passionately.

"Hermione," I said. She parted and smiled at me, brushing the hair out of my face.

We sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"I love you," I said, for the first time.

"I love you, too," she replied, beaming inside.

The hospital wing doors opened and Harry and Ron walked through. When they saw Hermione with me, they looked like they had seen Dumbledore and Voldemort shaking hands.

"Harry, Ron," said Hermione, standing up.

" What?" said Ron. Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

"I can explain-"

"-that you love Malfoy? You chose him over me?" said Ron.

"What do you mean? Hermione's always loved me!" I argued. Hermione looked at me, and I saw tears swelling up in her eyes.

Ron stormed out of the room, and Hermione followed him out, pleading him.

"Hermione!" I called, lifting my head, ejecting pain through my neck. Harry stood there, gaping, not moving, not speaking.

"Um, hi." he said kind of awkwardly.

"Hi." I replied. There was an awkward silence until Harry walked out.

My head fell onto the pillow and I closed my eyes, thinking.

What did Ron mean 'you chose him over me'? Hermione told me when we first kissed that she was never going to leave my side. Had she cheated on me and started to have Ron with her? And now Hermione was holding my baby? My head hurt from all the thinking and I closed my eyes, telling myself she loves me and only me. There was too much secrets, not enough truth.

**_RPOV_**

"Ron, wait!" Hermione called after me.

"What?" I asked, spinning around and glaring at her. I saw tear-stains under her eyes.

"I'm sorry!"

"What for? Oh, that's right, showing sign of affection then walking all over me! Well, you should be!" I screamed at her.

She started tugging at my sleeve.

"Please, please don't leave me! I need help!"

"What makes you think I'll help you after–"

"I'm pregnant." I turned around slowly. We had reached a corridor packed with people. About a dozen people had heard us arguing. I looked around then back at Hermione.

"Pregnant?" I asked, putting the pieces together and realizing that Hermione was carrying Malfoy's baby. I felt like someone had stabbed me and ripped my heart apart. I staggered backwards and tears filled my eyes.

"Ron!" she said, holding my wrist. I swatted it off.

"Leave me alone." I walked around bends and through corridors, meeting Hermione a few times but ignoring her. Eventually, I found Harry.

"Ron,"

"No, people have pushed me around and I am not getting pushed out!" I said, walking past him.

"Ron! Wait!" Harry met my side and tried to get my attention. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"She's inno–"

"She's not innocent, Harry! Hermione's carrying Malfoy's bloody baby!" Harry was silenced and looked shocked.

Saying it and hearing it again was worse then Dementors attacking me. Why did she have to love Malfoy?

**A/N: Poor, poor Ron. Well, things will probably get a bait more complicated in the next chapter, so stay tuned to "Forever & Always"**


	4. Comforting

**_HPOV_**

It's so hard to know that the guy you liked is walking away but the man you love is here to stay. I just wanted Ron to like me back.

I returned to the hospital and slumped in the chair next to Draco's bed, but when I reached out to hold his hand, I felt nothing. I looked and saw he was missing. I stood up and panicked. What if he went after Ron?

"Madam Pomfrey!" I called, but she seemed to be missing too.

"Hello?" I called, peeping my head out the door, seeing no-one. This was a bit odd. Where was everybody?

Before, I saw some teachers taking students somewhere, but I didn't know where. I was too upset to focus.

"Draco?" I called desperately, stepping out into the open.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me and Disapperated.

I landed on the rough ground and picked myself up, trying to look at the Disapperator but couldn't because I was too dizzy. My eyes came into focus and I saw nothing but darkness.

"Hello?" my voice echoed and a blinding light was up ahead. I got up and started walking to it...

My head shot up and beads of sweat dripped down my neck. My hair was standing on end and I noticed I was in bed.

"Hermione? You 'right?" asked a sleepy Lavender.

"Er, bad dream..." I answered truthfully.

Lavender shrugged and went back to sleep. But I lay wide awake, staring at the planks holding the bed above me. When I was sure that Lavender was sound asleep, I tiptoed out of the dormitory and into the common room. The fire was crackling as it burnt out. I slipped on a random dressing gown hanging off the couch and walked silently up to the boys' dormitory.

I slipped into Harry and Ron's dormitory, making sure not to wake any of them up. I sneaked my hand into Harry's bag and brought out the silky, soft fabric of Invisibility. I slipped it on around my dressing gown and walked out.

I journeyed through corridors and rooms finally arriving at the hospital wing. The door creaked open and I headed towards Draco's bed. He was sound asleep, as I had hoped and I shoved him over a bit so I could lie with him. I pulled him into a bear hug and before I knew it, I was dreaming about us. Me, him, alone. Watching the sun set.


	5. With You Always

**A/N: Hey, guys! Back with another Chapter of "F&A". By the way, noticed I forgot to mention, it's in the fifth year, and I can't wait till I get to the last chapter! Surprises, surprises!**

**Also found the perfect cover image! Yay!**

**_DPOV_**

As we sat by the comforting fire, her head rest on my chest.

"Draco?" she said.

"Yes, Hermione?" I asked, looking down.

She looked up at me. "Don't leave me. Ever. Or the baby."

"Never." I promised kissing her. I deepened the kiss and she sat up on my lap, her arms ruffling my hair constantly. When we parted she looked scared.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, frowning and slightly annoyed.

"I-I can't. I can't risk it. No more." Tears leaked from her eyes and I tutted.

"Baby, don't cry. It'll be fine." I hugged her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Draco! Draco, wake up!" Hermione shook me awake.

"Hermione? Where did–" I asked sleepily. I noticed the green walls and the bed the only thing in the room.

"Get up, you git!" she demanded, standing straight and putting her hands on her hips. I sat up on my elbows and looked at her head to toe, then smirked.

"What?" she asked, sounding suspicious.

"You're so sexy." She blushed.

"Humph."

"But you are!" I said, pulling the sheets back and walking up to her. She gave a tiny gasp as my hands snaked to her belly.

"Draco, what're you doing?" she asked. She looked really distressed.

"Loving you." I said. My chin rested on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"No, stop!" Hermione said, freeing herself from my arms.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"It's Saturday, isn't it?" She looked seriously angry now.

"IT'S NINE O'CLOCK FRIDAY MORNING!" she screamed. That explains a lot of the anger.

"Shoot," I said as I dashed to the end of the bed to put my robes on.

Hermione and I burst through the doors of Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall looked thoroughly irritated.

"Where have you two been?" she demanded, nearing us.

"Hagrid asked us to help!" I said, surprisingly.

McGonagall didn't look convinced.

"I'll deal with you two after class. Sit." She pointed at two desks next to each other.

"Where did that come from?" whispered Hermione.

"I honestly don't know." we sniggered quietly.

**_HPOV_**

After a good telling off, McGonagall made us swear never to come late to class again. Well, that's the last time I fall asleep with my boyfriend. I sat myself between Harry and Ron. Ron stood up and moved away.

"Where've you been?" asked Harry uneasily as he watched Ron leave.

"Er, McGonagall was telling us off for coming late to Transfiguration." I said quietly.

"Oh yeah, I remember. We're you... mming it with Malfoy again?" he asked curiously.

I gave him a surprised look. "No!"

"Sorry, sorry, just wondering,"

"And it's Draco, not Malfoy." I corrected him.

"Right..." he said, rolling his eyes.

After lunch, Draco and I went outside, deciding it was okay for people to know now. We walked in the hot sun by the lake. Silently and happily, we walked, hand in hand, overlooking the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts. I stared at the glistening lake for a minute and then a sudden though popped into my mind.

"Wanna go swimming?' I asked randomly.

"Sure," answered Draco. We reentered the castle and headed to our common-rooms. I went up the girls' staircase and ignored Ron's sneering. Grabbing a towel, sunscreen, my sunglasses (after changing) I raced Draco to the lake. We dumped our stuff while running and cannon-balled into it. I came back up and brushed my wet and sticky hair out if my face, smiling at Draco.

"Well, that was fun," he said.

"Yeah, it was." I grabbed his hand and dragged him down. I opened my eyes and they stung. I shot back up to the surface and rubbed my eyes painfully.

"You alright?" asked Draco. I could sense that he was smirking. When I shook my head he got out and grabbed his wand.

Muttering a spell, he lifted my hands off my eyes. They didn't hurt.

"Thanks," I said. He dragged me down with him and I opened my eyes, recognizing what spell he had down. There were tiny force feild-like things shielding the grot and grime from our eyes.

Without warning, Draco lunged and kissed me. We rose to the surface together and I beamed at him.

The afternoon was the best. We swam and swam and swam until the sun went down. It was truly a magical afternoon.

"Hey, Draco," I said as we shared our body-heat and headed back up to the castle.

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"


	6. 1st Kick

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back with the 6th chapter! And here we go, it's starting to show! This chapter is going to be very loving, like the previous, but very special. By the way, need some help, what gender should the baby be? Boy or girl? Send me what you think and I'll count up how many votes.**

**Thx guys, 3 you! :)**

**_HPOV_**

Two months had past and some people were starting to get suspicious. My stomach had grown and was starting to show. They knew Draco and I were together, but they had no idea what we had done together. Images flashed across my mind of that amazing night. Everything just melted together perfectly and I had never felt so alive.

I was snapped out of my trance as I bumped into Neville.

"Hey, Hermione!" he said.

"Hi, Neville." I said quietly.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I walked out of the common room and met Draco outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, as arranged.

"Hermione!" he whispered/yelled.

"Draco," I said breathlessly.

"I kissed him passionately.

"What's up with you?" he smirked at me when we broke apart.

"It's been so long," I explained.

"A day, yeah." we both sniggered and walked along the corridor hand-in-in.

"Where are we going?" I asked Draco. He said he wanted to take me somewhere.

"Shush," We walked through a room, down a corridor, turned left, up a staircase, through two more rooms and a small, hidden, oak door stood before us.

"What is th–"

"Quiet!" Draco pushed opened the doors and we bent over to get in. Shutting the door behind us, I stared, wide-eyed at the room. The walls were brick and the roof was low. There were apple-green, leather couches surrounding a working fire and a coffee table in the middle. A small, goblin-like creature cowered in the corner of the room, and I went over to see.

"Hey, little guy," I said softly, walking towards him slowly.

When I got closer, I realized he was a house-elf.

"What's your name?" I asked the frightened elf.

"P-Peeky." Peeky's voice sounded quite feminine.

"Hermione, what're you doing with Peeky?" Asked Draco.

"I'm talking to him, don't be so rude." I growled.

"Okay, okay," he put his hands up and backed up.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, come into the light." I said soothingly.

"Peeky a-afraid of Master M-Malfoy." confessed the little elf.

"There's nothing to be afraid..." I said, sneering at Draco.

Peeky started to walk into the light, and she looked exactly like Dobby, except female.

I smiled and patted her head.

"See there's nothing to be afraid of." I walked over and snuggled into Draco's chest, scrunching my legs up. His hand maneuvered to my stomach and I held it there. Everything seemed so peaceful.

**_DPOV_**

I rubbed my girlfriend's stomach silently and closed my eyes, enjoying her company when suddenly, a small _thump _on my hand made me sit up, alert.

"Draco, what is it?" asked Hermione.

"The baby... kicked. Didn't you feel it?"

"No, wait-" The small _thump_ repeated itself and Hermione looked elated. She turned and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and happy tears were wiggling away down my cheeks.


	7. What's The Matter?

**A/N: Hi, guys. Sorry it's been so long! I've been on camp and have had a massive dental problems and everything! Anyway, here's the chapter and I'm doing Promises too!**

* * *

_**HPOV**_

"Hermione!" Draco shouted from across the corridor before I entered Gryffindor common-room.

"Draco, what's up?" I asked casually.

"You need to come quick, I need to show you something." He looked really distressed. I nodded my head and ran down the corridor with him.

"Draco-"

"Hermione, please," I looked at his tugging arm and his desperate, sweating face once more and ran as fast as I could.

We soon hit a door the flung right open and slammed my face really hard.

"Hermione!" screeched Draco, flinging the door closed and helping me up.

My nose was bleeding really bad and I thought I heard asnap when I fell.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said sarcastically, holding my nose.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"What do you want me to look at?" I asked my boyfriend bitterly.

"This." He opened the door and Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and Umbridge. They were all crowded around something and had worried looks painted on their faces.

"Ms. Granger! Thank heavens you're here! He could use some company..."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

All the teachers stepped back, allowing me to see it... or him.

Harry was sitting on the ground, muttering to himself with a blanket around him.

"Harry!" I squealed, hugging him tightly.

"What's the matter?"


	8. The Dream

Harry'sPOV

"Harry!" squealed Hermione, hugging me tightly. I gripped the blanket around me a little tighter.

"What's the matter?" I turned to her and stared at her for a while. Why was I like this? Sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth, muttering curses to Voldemort?

"Nothing." I replied, getting up.

"I know you're lying." She said, standing up with me. The blood on her face increased just a little. I shook my head and shoved her aside as I walked to the door.

"I don't have time for this," she caught my arm as I walked to the door and held me back, shaking her head.

"The Harry I know would never just push me aside and leave me. What. Is. Wrong."

" .thing!" I retorted, getting annoyed.

"Harry, tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend–"

"No, this is personal. It's not shareable–"

"Harry, you know I'd never tell–"

"Hermione, just let me go–"

"N–"

"Yes!" I pulled my arm from her grip and walked alway, leaving her confused. I pushed Draco out of the doorway and walked to the common-room. I was exhausted. It was 9:30 and I couldn't be bothered doing any more homework.

I walked up to the boys' dorm like a zombie.

I pushed the door open and literally fell on my bed, instantly asleep.

-*-Harry's Dream-*-

Sirius was there, in front of me, smiling.

"It'll be okay..." he kept saying, over and over again.

"Wait–what're you talking about?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"It'll be fine..." he vanished in thin air and I tried to grope around, realizing I was in a dark, increasingly small room.

"Sirius, where are you!" I yelled.

"Sirius!" I tried again. Still nothing.

"SIRIUS!" I screamed, getting crushed by the walls.

-*-End of Harry's Dream-*-

I shot up into a sitting position a chucked up all over my sheets. What was that?


	9. From Father

"Good morning, Draco..." Hermione's voice filled my head as I walked tensely down the corridor. Ever since 'it' happened I've gone mad.

"I love you," thoughts of Hermione's constant whispers of love filled my head. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

I sprinted down corridors all the way to the entrance hall. I ran down to the black lake and slumped down beside a raspberry bush.

I brought my knees to my chest and cried. Cried for my one and only true love.

"HERMIONE!" I screamed.

Suddenly, I collapsed and everything went black.

_-*-Draco's Dream/Flashback-*-_

_"Hermione?" I whispered as I rolled over in the large, familiar bed. Hermione called for me using our magic necklaces we charmed, and we slept in the Room of Requirement together._

_"Hermione, wake up..." I rolled a little further to see if I could cuddle her._

_THUD_

_I fell off the bed. My eyes flicked open and I looked wildly around the room, finally my eyes landing on the bed._

_I flipped the sheets back, but there was no-one there._

_Unexpectedly, a note flew down and I caught it. Sitting on the bed, I opened it and read the neat handwriting of Hermione's._

_-*-the letter-*-_

_To my dearest love, Draco,_

_Draco, I am terribly sorry. My parents have died and I've had to go. I need you to stay strong and I'll be back in your arms in no time. I will be away for a couple of months, but don't worry, I'll be fine._

_Stay strong for the baby and I,_

_Hermione_

_-*-end of letter-*-_

_Tears welled in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. A single tear drop fell onto the letter and the ink swirled and swirled, turning red and saying something terrible._

_Your beloved Hermione has been captured, and the baby is close to birth. She will fall into labour at your house and shall die. But do not be sad, Draco. The baby will survive._

_Father_

_I gasped as tears spilled down my face. Hermione was captured, by my father. She was going to die._

_-*-End of Dream/Flashback-*-_

**A/N: guys, I am so sorry for the confusion! I had copy & pasted the wrong one, but anyway, here ya go! Nice, fresh chapter! Also, sorry it's been a while... But like I said! I'll either be updating tonight, or tomorrow.**

**Luv u guys! Spread the love!**


	10. The Room

_**HermionePOV**_

I screamed in pain and agony as Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus Curse on me using my own wand.

"Your wand seems to like me... looks like I'll keep it!" she cackled, listening to me squirming and screaming in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to scream, biting my lips together so hard that it bled inside my mouth. I put my tongue on it to try and put pressure on it.

"See you tomorrow, Mudblood," called Bellatrix, flicking my wand away and taking the curse off of me. I gasped, gulping in air.

I clutched my stomach, suddenly feeling a whole new pain overcoming me. My rags becoming wet which made me realize something extremely terrible. I was in labour.

_**DracoPOV**_

I sat on my bed, thinking hard. I had to find Hermione, but I had no idea how. The letter said at my house, which was obviously Malfoy Manor, but I had a strange feeling that wasn't right. Like I was being tricked.

I pondered for two hours when suddenly something popped in my mind. The lockets. I gave them to Hermione as a present and said whenever she needed me, just open it up and I'll be there. But it was more then that. I felt like we had stored love in there.

I opened up my locket and closed my eyes, thinking of only Hermione. I soon felt my feet leaving the ground and being spun around very fast, but I didn't dare open my eyes. When every movement stopped and I was still, I opened my eyes. Suddenly, screaming filled my ears and I turned around, seeing... nothing. The screams bounced around in my ears again and I turned on the spot desperately. Where was she?

I sprinted through my own house, checking every door for a sign of my beloved Hermione.

"Hermione!" I called, paranoid.

"D-Draco?" said someone slowly and breathlessly. I ran down a corridor and swung open a random door. My mother's room was empty. I ran and opened another door. My room was empty. The screams filled my ears again, but where much louder than before. I slapped my hands shut on my ears to avoid deafness.

"DRACO!" screamed Hermione. I opened another door and my eyes bulged. Oh no.


	11. Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!

I stared in shock at the horrible sight. Hermione was sprawled on the floor, sweaty and crying. She was clutching her stomach; the baby.

Mother and Father were standing in a corner of the room, holding their ears shut, looks of pity plastered on their face. Aunt Bella was next to Hermione, teasing her, insulting her, slowly carving words on her wrist. And the last person in the room, I daren't say their name. It is too horrid.

It was him.

He pointed his wand at Hermione and cackled evilly, casting the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione. Sudden action over took me and I found myself sprinting towards the jets of red light, jumping between Hermione and Voldemort, causing the curse to be cast on me. Mother screamed my name and ran towards me, trying to stop it. Voldemort had a look of shock covering his face, and flicked his wand away. That was all I remembered until everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was in Hogwarts, at the hospital wing.

"Something very tragical has happened, Mr Malfoy," spoke Madam Pomfrey, looking tearful.

"What?" I asked.

"Hermione has died," her voice echoed in my mind and I began sweating. I tried to run, but I was getting nowhere. His face surrounded me and Hermione's screams filled my ears. "HERMIONE!" I shreiked.

_**HermionePOV:**_

He tossed and turned in his bed as I tended his wounds. He looked terrible. Beads of sweat dripped down his face and he kept mumbling my name and the word 'no'. Tears filled my eyes. This was all my fault. If I stayed in my dormitory that night I wouldn't have been kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy, who forced it out of me that I loved Draco. After that, he dumped me in a dungeon where Bellatrix cursed me daily.

I weeped on his chest, wanting him to tell me it'll be okay.

"Hermione," a soft hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up at my mother, Kiera.

"Mother!" I cried, wrapping my arms around her. She petted my hair and took me out of the room.

"You're father and I are cross at you-"

"NO!" I snapped. My mother looked at me strangely.

"I don't deserve this, I don't want this... what I need now is affection. Reassurance. The love of my life has been put under a deathly curse by You-Know-Who himself and is either dead or in a coma until his mind comes to the last thing he saw or thought; me!" I exclaimed, tears filling my eyes again.

"Now, listen, Hermione-"

"No! I'm done listening! How about you try now?" I stomped back into Draco's room and locked the door, fiddling with my shirt before getting changed into this; cgi/set?id=77089219 to go take a walk.

I zipped up my jacket as the cold air hit my skin. I put my hands to my mouth and breathed in them before rubbing them together. I strolled around the house, watching blankly as snow fell. My heart was aching as I craved for my love. Draco, wherever you're mind is, think of me.


	12. Sleepwalker

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room wildly before sighing deeply and resting my eyes on... nothing. I stood up and chucked the glossy, green sheets back on Draco's bed. Considering there was nothing there, I panicked.

"Mom! Dad!" I squealed, skidding on the slightly slippery tiles caused by my hand-knitted socks.

"Is he awake?" asked Narcissa, wide-eyed. I furrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean? I came down to ask you that!" My family and Draco's looked astonished, and very surprised.

I zoomed back up the stairs and flung each door that I encountered open. I sprinted up another flight of stairs and my heart flew. There was Draco, standing on the edge of the hallway. He looked over at me and I realized his eyes were closed.

"Mom! Dad! Narcissa!" I called through the house, dragging Draco carefully behind me. I should've been happy, but it wasn't the same with a blank, forgotten Draco.

Suddenly, Draco growled at me viciously and pulled his arm away. I frowned at him and grabbed his arm again. This time, he pushed me down and I hit my head hard on the wall.

"Ah!" I cried in pain. I clutched my head and tried not to cry, but I opened my eyes when I was flying back and banging my back into an open door.

"AH!" I screamed. Draco came closer and now tears spilled down my cheeks. I knew what was coming next.

I screamed and screamed in agony as non-stop pain filled my. All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Narcissa gasping and rushing over to Draco. When she saw me her eyes popped. She tried to persuade Draco to stop, but he wouldn't. He let go of the Cruciatus Curse after a couple of seconds and was now walking up to me. He punched my face and snap! My nose was bleeding. He scratched my arm until it drew blood. I wanted so bad to push him off, but I couldn't bring myself to it.

Narcissa held her hands over her mouth and I looked at her desperately.

"Draco," I whispered, and he stopped hurting me, and looked deep into my eyes.

"D-Draco..." I whispered again. His face came closer to mine and he kissed me. I kissed back and when we parted, he looked down at me and shook his head.

"No," he whispered. "I did this," He ran off to his room and I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Draco, I need you.


	13. AN

**Sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter! It's started to get suspensive, I think. Anyways, like I said in chapter 6, I need help! What do you think the baby's gender should be? Boy or girl? Write it in a review and I'll count up how many votes.**

**Love you all!**

**QuaffleBir****d**


	14. The Baby

"Draco?" I asked as I knocked on his door. It had been two days since he had attacked me in his trance, and he's locked himself up in his room, accepting the meals we passed him.

"Hermione, don't," said Draco from inside. I attempted to open the door, shaking the handle, but it was no use.

"Draco, please," I said softly.

"No," he said.

"I love you," I said softly before walking away. I could hear thuds from inside his room, and he opened the door, a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"You still love me? After all I did to you?" he asked. I nodded, tears spilling down my cheeks. I rushed to him and cuddled into his chest,crying. I could tell tears were streaming down his face, too. He held me tightly and led me back into his room.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I just didn't know, it was all too difficult and–" I stopped him by kissing my boyfriend passionately. But strangely, he pushed me off.

"Where's the baby?" he asked cautiously. I bowed my head in disappointment. What was I going to tell him? I stood there for a while until my head was lifted by Draco's soft hands. A single tear spilled down my cheeks as Draco tutted and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Baby. Please, just tell me where the baby is," he persuaded gently. I took his hand and dragged him into a room. The room was empty except for a single crib that held our child.

"What's wrong with–" When my boyfriend looked at the baby, it was almost as if he was going to faint.

There were green scales scattered all over the baby's skin.

"Is there more?" Draco asked cautiously. I nodded.

I picked up the baby and his eyes shot open. Draco gasped tensely as he saw the bloodshot snake eyes that the baby had.

What had we done?


End file.
